


AS HAS BEEN TOLD

by DeanLantern



Series: HalBarry week 2018 [1]
Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanLantern/pseuds/DeanLantern
Summary: Contrary to many lifelong friendships, Hal and Barry didn't get to know each other on the Hogwarts Express or at Hogsmeade but in the library during their fourth year at Hogwarts.HalBarry week 2018 DAY 1: Comedy and HumourFLIRTING or CHILDISH or UNEXPECTED





	AS HAS BEEN TOLD

**Author's Note:**

> I actually didn't want to post this at first but Swifty kept trying to convince me that it's acutally passable...

Contrary to many lifelong friendships, Hal and Barry didn't get to know each other on the Hogwarts Express or at Hogsmeade but in the library during their fourth year at Hogwarts.  
Barry was completely occupied with his homework about the troll rebellions, when a brown-haired Gryffindor kept passing his table. That in itself wasn't anything unusual but the boy kept looking conspicuously into the direction of the Forbidden Section every time he did so as if he was trying to reconnoiter it.   
Barry shook his head, clearly amused. This could only go wrong. Madame Pierce watched over her treasures like a hawk and rumor had it that she bewitched her books so that curses hit those that tried take them without her permission.    
When the Gryffindor sauntered by for the seventh time, Barry had made a decision.   
"Hey you.", he said. "I think you better let it be whatever you want to do. Madame Pierce has probably already noticed what you're trying to do. Being as conspicuous as you are right now."   
Saying this, he grabbed the Gryffindor by the sleeve of his robe and pulled him down into the empty seat right next to him.   
"You should rather stay here for a while. Maybe she will get a little less suspicious then."   
At first, the Gryffindor starred at him wth his big brown eyes until a smile started spreading on his face. Barry couldn't help but return it lightly.   
"Thanks for the hint."   
He held out his hand.   
"Hal Jordan. And who are you, Ravenclaw?"   
Barry took the offered hand and shook it in the way Joe had taught him.   
"Barry Allen."   
With that he let go of the offered hand and went back to his essay. Or that's what he was trying at least. Now that he had prevented Hal from doing something stupid, he really wanted to go back to his parchment. But that proved to be rather difficult seeing as Hal drew all of Barry's attention in like a beacon.    
"You're not big on talking, huh?" Hal asked with obvious interest.   
Barry dipped his eagle quill into the ink pot and set about copying a passage from his school book.    
"Usually I am but at the moment, I'm trying to finish my essay if you haven't noticed."   
Hal laughed.   
"It's your own fault for dragging me towards you."   
When Barry had written the same word for the third time, he put down his eagle feather. As long as Hal was sitting next to him, he could forget about finishing his homework.   
"And what should I have done? Letting you run into your doom?"   
At least half of his class would have probably done exactly that. Ravenclaws wasn't the most social of the houses and it's students sometimes tended to be a bit opportunistic.   
"What did you want to do in the Forbidden Section anyway?"   
Hal eyes took on an enthusiastic shine.   
"You probably know that Professor McGonnagal is an Animagus, right?"   
Was he serious? Barry starred at Hal, one eyebrow raised high.   
"Like every other student, yes."

Hal didn’t seem to notice the slight sarcasm in Barry’s voice – or maybe he just didn’t care – and continued talking.

„I want to become an Animagus, too. It would be the coolest thing ever! I wonder if you can choose what you become.“

Barry shook his head, clearly amused.

“As far as Professor McGonagall told us it depends on your character as it does with a Patronus charm. But I hope you realize it’s an extremely difficult spell that most adult wizards aren’t able to do?”

Hal looked at him as if it hadn’t dawned on him before. His head sank a few millimeters towards his chest and if Barry hadn’t been such a keen observer, he wouldn’t have noticed at all.

“I just want to be able to fly.”, murmured the Gryffindor. “Without a broom or a flying carpet.”

Barry could hardly take his eyes off Hal who now looked more like a picture of misery than the confident boy he had been mere minutes ago. It must have been a first for the brown-haired boy.

“You do realize that there are levitation spells, right?”

“Yeah, but it’s not the same. I want to be able to feel the wind soar past me, have that tingling in my stomach whenever I nosedive. You can’t do that with spells. They’re too safe.”

Barry put his eagle quill back into his bag, rolled up his parchment and closed his ink pot. He definitely wouldn’t be able to finish his essay today.

“You know.” Hal said quietly. “My dad was an Animagus and I would like to be a bit more like him. Everyone keeps telling me I’m resemble him so much but I just can’t feel it. I would really like to feel that connection between us.”

Barry knew what Hal meant. People kept comparing him to his dead mother, too. They had the same eyes, same hair color and the exact same sunny, friendly demeanor, the same smile. But by now, Barry could hardly remember what his mom smelled like or even her voice. As he had done about half an hour ago, Barry made a decision.

“How about I help you? Together we can become Animagi for sure.”

“And what about the books?”

Barry smiled.

“I’ll think of something.”


End file.
